1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction apparatus, and more particularly, a reaction apparatus to open and close a lid, and parallelly contact a sealing member, thereby forming a vacuum condition with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a reaction apparatus, a semiconductor manufacturing process is generally performed in a vacuum condition. Hereinafter, the reaction apparatus used in the vacuum condition will be described.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional reaction apparatus. As shown therein, the conventional reaction apparatus comprises a main body 1 with a reaction chamber (not shown) having an opening part (not shown) in an upper part thereof; a lid 2 which rotationaly opens and closes the upper opening using a lid hinge 3; a gas spring 5 having a first end side separately placed from a center of rotation of the lid 2, and a second end side combined to the lid 2; and a handle 4 provided at an end of the lid 2 to aid opening and closing of the lid 2.
A process of opening and closing in the conventional reaction apparatus is accomplished as follows. When the lid 2 is opening, the vacuum condition is released, and the user gives a predetermined amount of force to the handle 4 of the lid 2 toward an opening direction of the lid 2, then the lid 2 is rotationally opened centering on a shaft line of the lid hinge 3 by a repulsive force generated from the gas spring 5.
When closing the lid 2, the user gives a predetermined force to the handle 4, exceeding the repulsive force from the gas spring 5, in a closing direction, to close the lid 2. Then, air in the reaction chamber is discharged by a vacuum pump (not shown). At this time, if the user further pushes the handle 4 in the closing direction, the vacuum is formed in the reaction chamber, thereby closing the lid 2 and creating an airtight seal.
But the user has to open and close the lid 2 by himself/herself, and he/she is required to generate a force to overcome the repulsive force of the gas spring 5. Therefore, it may be difficult for one person to open and close the lid 2 by himself/herself. Also, if the user wants to form the vacuum condition in the reaction chamber with the lid 2 being closed, the user has to continuously apply force to the lid 2 in the closing direction, to exceed a repulsive force generated by a sealing member (not shown) disposed in the main body 1.